


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 7

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.	原本预定的这章大纲没多少，写完一看激情两万字。于是拆成两章了，下一章一周后发2.	没有绝症没有车祸没有韩剧展开，濑名泉当然不会死，也更没有得新冠3.	《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》在我其他pa的故事里也有出现过4.	还算喜欢的话，请回到lof给我红心蓝手与评论ww评论非常重要，是我更新的动力
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 7

**听见你的声音 Chapter 7**

by lattice

市政恢复电力供应的两天后，月永レオ将落叶踏出簌簌的足音。叮叮咣咣敲打声于天地间发酵，街坊邻里皆为房屋修复而忙。八月末尾尖端泛红的叶片脉络相连，为街区的狼藉附上厚厚几层铺盖，松软的触感总不乏诗意与浪漫，恰能以此为楔子谱写出新的乐章来。近两日每每听他慨叹，在月永家赋闲的某人便会托着脑袋笑称不愧是れおくん，常挂在嘴边的赞许，不带几分特殊感情。台风并未留下几分清爽，热气呼呼自空调室外机里鼓出，为蒸笼添上效用十足的一盆柴火——

“没想到濑名连这个也会！”

当之无愧十项全能妇女之友。为月永家修理栅栏的新晋好儿子濑名泉挽起袖口，身着略显老气的海蓝双色衬衫，后背晕开椭圆一片汗渍，下摆一丝不苟地扎进皮带，一看便知是父母辈最为称许的装束——台风很少途经我家，但栅栏的定期维护向来是我一人包揽。月永レオ倚着围墙作壁上观，递过矿泉水与毛巾。对方向来畏热，更是多汗体质，放下钳子与锤子，拆开包装取出毛巾敷脸。拧开瓶盖仰头喝水，喉结随吞咽上下颤动，承着粼粼光影的灰发有汗滴落。

他便在多云天气里抱着臂，督工般细数日轮为濑名镀上的金色轮廓，顿感自己当真成了地主老财包工头。靓仔套着老头衫也是靓仔，喝起水来也赏心悦目，作曲家毫无文采地腹诽。蓝衬衫在短暂的留宿里洗过两次，雨过天晴挂在阳台随风飘摇，收衣服时曾被他错当作父亲的——能将老头衫穿出独特的潮流感，自然算天赋异禀的一种。

“我找到今天尤为闷热的根由了，”濑名举起钳子指指骑在墙头上的姜黄色胖猫，蜷成一团像个小太阳，“像不像れおくん偶尔沉思时傻里傻气的模样。”

——现在的れおくん抱起来像一副排骨，像它那样再胖些就好了。橘猫闻言便撅起腚向他们展示两颗圆滚滚的铃铛——炫耀什么嘛，谁没有似的。常被人说像猫，便不自觉将雄狮人设抛之脑后：“怎么挑挑拣拣的，电台王子不是一向睡我睡得很开心吗？”

本以为未免几句反驳，对方只是凝思几秒：这倒不假，确实春宵苦短日高起，れおくん难得肯讲大实话。只言片语驱动断续的画面默片般播放，源于太阳般橘猫的热度同样悄然攀上他的面庞，月永レオ咂咂嘴，试图转移话题。

“现在倒像小猫舔奶，真可爱。”视线从未离开他一瞬的人眸中蕴着笑意。

面红耳赤的作曲家飞起一脚正中对方命根——偏移目标踹上濑名泉的屁股：就知道嘴贫，好好干活。

濑名泉和善地微笑，在连声“泉哥不要啊”中对月永レオ使出了濑名拳。

月永琉可闻声赶来，赫然发现月永レオ哦呦哦呦地捂着肚子席地而坐，演技令人汗颜：夭寿啦——这个野男人欺负你亲爱的哥哥，快替我报仇！

“我都不追究你谋害亲夫该当何罪。”濑名泉全然不顾妹妹在场，双手探进他腋下，以抱起婴儿或是长条橘猫的姿势轻飘飘地将他悬空，“幸亏我眼疾手快一个闪身，不然你的后半生幸福已然被你亲脚葬送。”

颜面扫地的作曲家手脚并用胡乱在空中扑腾，意图去踹濑名泉的膝盖。好在对方留给他最后一丝尊严，不待妹妹飞奔入室拿回手机拍照，便将他稳稳安置在花园秋千便专心忙手头的活计。油光水滑的橘猫真身一跃而下，稳稳降落至怀中，袒着肚皮求摸摸，激得秋千抖三抖。小琉可蹲下身抚摸他膝上的胖橘，托着腮：哥哥的脸真的好红！像被烙饼烫过。

“忘了哥哥的谆谆教诲了吗？摸完猫要先洗手再摸脸！”月永レオ拉下脸，“琉可怎么也学他乱用比喻！”

——哥哥也不反驳“谋害亲夫”呢。现今的小朋友与自己童年时不可同日而语，妹妹的笑颜天真又狡黠，更与曾经与濑名在餐厅逢上的恰好搞他们RPS的同人女有几分相近。这孩子当真跟濑名学坏了——虽说油嘴滑舌在社会上总不会吃亏，濑名也是，好的不教净教这些。他哀叹道，而被他方才触碰到的方寸之地，腋下、腰身或肘间，无一不发着烫，汩汩血流在皮肤下潜藏着躁动的鼓点。

“泉哥哥屁股上有鞋印！”

不时从云后现形的日光十足十的狠辣，随对方俯身而格外昭然若揭——那是他抢良家妹妹，坏事做尽的报应。作曲家托着长腔道，裤子难免需要清洗，月永レオ正式考虑起是否要让他换上自己的家居服，假装不知修补栅栏不过是对方临行前的举手之劳。

“每天都同小琉可眉来眼去，濑名可算腻烦了吗？”

“纵有令妹万般舍不得，我也不能一直翘班。”

——我去送一送濑名。辞别了母亲与小琉可，后脚互相讥讽着迈出家门。他大踏步在前，濑名紧随其后，穿梭在外观相近的房屋间，一如既往由作曲家本人率先迷路。对方叹气，再牵着他左转右转，总有人天生方向感上佳，月永レオ尚且想为他介绍街景，便已被领出迷宫般的别墅区。

“不肯让零他们通融几天，允许你在家办公吗？……哼，我也常离家，也不见小琉可不舍得。”

结识这位知名电台主持，想必足以成为闺蜜间茶余饭后的谈资——那是れおくん本就不常回家，她习惯成自然了。从不肯承认自身对濑名心生留恋的月永レオ驻足在分别的岔路口。若时间充裕，他会福至心灵地带其探访那间小小的地下live house，领略一番自己熠熠生辉的高中时代，在承载迄今人生中为数不多的欢愉之地达成浅薄的共感。并非要拖住对方的足步，试图在日常间达成深入了解，月永レオ从不想只停留在单向。而他同样深谙若是濑名泉决心要离开，这处中产别墅区亦或整片日本海，乃至了无踪迹淡出自己的人生，皆是任何人事物都阻拦不得的。

“我先前的录播电台都放尽了，地主家也没有余粮了。”

读懂挽留的潜台词，濑名泉浅淡地笑，于今日首度独处，眼尾透过镜片向他弯下温柔的弧度：我乘地铁来的，如果れおくん这般舍不得，不妨陪我走到地铁站吧？月永レオ矢口否认，堪堪挣脱堪比送别恋人的胶着，点头应着对方好好吃饭的絮叨。

“我会隔三差五过来瞧瞧。”

“没必要，我不常在家。”他为濑名泉纠正。

——那就来问候伯父伯母与琉可。对方好整以暇地改口，转身时屁股上的鞋印隐约可见。我就知道你还在打小琉可的主意！爱妹心切的作曲家一个跨步上前拽住对方衣角，未经酝酿的指摘开口却是：“……你工作不要太辛苦了。钱财名利都是身外之物，身体要紧。”

濑名迈开的步子僵住半晌，背对他：“嗯。”

看不明晰他确切的神情，月永レオ目送那团毛茸茸渐行渐远，灰色的点被张着大口的地铁站吞噬了，也罢。怅然若失了半宿，继而全身心投入工作。成大事者不拘小节，他摇头晃脑哼着新曲的调儿，承应Knights姐姐的左听右探。

“——停停停！哪里有什么罗曼史！鸣分明也见过濑名，定能感到我和他从头到脚哪里都不合适！”

作曲家叼着铅笔挠着头，四仰八叉躺在待客室的沙发，平日作曲从不安居于一处，亟需灵感时更是恨不得在全宇宙逡巡。鸣上岚从冰柜取出一盒桃子味冰淇淋，抒发着夏日将尽的伤怀，衔着勺子款款走来，少女姿态优雅落座：“小泉看王さま的眼神里，满满的全是爱。”

月永レオ发出如被濑名拳击中腹部的呃呃声，平添几分心虚，无人会当真讨厌被重视的观感：“但恋爱是双方的事。虽然没留下愉快回忆，但我也经验不疏，鸣是把我视作情窦初开的小宝宝了吗！”

——敢这般置喙我的尊严，是嫌上个月奖金过于丰厚吗？他怒目圆睁瞪向鸣上岚，对方却一如既往露出“被嗷嗷叫的炸毛橘猫讨食”的笑容：好啦王さま，人家终归很敬佩他的勇气。你说你同他不合适，那么你讨厌他吗？抛下问句便对着手机前置摄像头整理仪容，方寸间唯余中央空调窸窣作响，红布条在静默间舞动——

是了，这就是年轻人，唯有这副天不怕地不怕的勇气与果敢令人称道。而自身所亲历的“濑名泉”是真正的他吗？当真会有人爱自己到如此境地吗？向来明察秋毫的鸣上岚暂且不知的是，作曲家回归工作没几日，便彻底被迫收回富余的断舍离困难——从母亲处得知濑名泉登门拜访成了日课，包括但不限于下班后接妹妹放学，周末陪父亲钓鱼，彻底顶替自身的地位与职责。月永家十分受用，于长子数度抗议无效后母亲甚为严厉地开口：既然这样放心不下泉君，那你倒是时常回来看看啊？月永レオ用谱纸覆上脸，一时了无睡意：

“哼哼，比起讨好我，他真正目的是想当月永家儿子吧！让我很难不怀疑他看上的其实是小琉可！”

——哎呀，小泉对炼铜没兴趣吧，大概。鸣上岚扯掉谱纸喂他一口冰淇淋，掩住他无端招致FBI warning的揣测。他被冰得口齿不清：“唔……鸣也说了‘大概’不是吗！好凉！舌头麻掉了！”

“好啦，虽然至今不知王さま你为何如此畏惧幸福，但人家擅自认定小泉就是能给你幸福的那个人。完全可以信任姐姐哦？人家的眼光可是一向刁钻的。”

被鸣上岚盖条毛毯空留在沙发上，困意始才正式袭上他。醒来后五点一刻，万籁俱寂的天际任他眺望，层楼叠榭镀上橙红烫金的边框——太阳当真落得愈发早，没有例会的工作日，提早下班的staff们贴心地为小憩的王さま带好门，供后者在软沙发上独享阑珊夏日专属的怅然。毯子从膝上垂下一侧，若即若离抚着地板，拉开抽屉底层取出不常开机的某部手机，翻找着某位联系人——

是于某次意乱情迷间濑名泉咬着他的肩头，趁他辗转于情欲的当口调情般强行将自己的通讯方式录入的。不巧那天他赴身时带错手机，这部旧手机平日只作工作联络，为他极少主动联络濑名泉提供合情合理的借口。濑名先前从朱樱处打听过这个号码，自然很快接通，演播室的回音浅淡而缥缈，便连彼此的呼吸也清晰可闻，携晚夏温热的薄荷气息熨帖在耳际，催得历尽千帆的作曲家悄然环顾四周确认无人旁观。

“れおくん？难得你主动来电话。”

旧电池刚开机就发烫，作曲家顶着被云翳染红的脸想——嗯嗯，没什么……只是突然被小行星击中了？

“说正事。”

“濑名，你又在我家吗！”

“没有，怎么了？”

“腿长在你身上，去哪里都是你的自由。但你不会把所有工作都丢给凛月了吧？”

——凛月的ins已两周不见香车美女，月永レオ理直气壮为好友撑腰。念及加班过度的好友每每与咖啡为伴，挂着两只黑眼圈半死不活的神色，未免不动恻隐之心——来，くまくん，濑名泉好整以暇地拍手，似乎将手机硬塞到趴着睡觉的人的肘弯里——“……哎呀，是王さま，”气若游丝地，“那什么，小濑真没有……都是我度假欠下的活。小濑本就工作狂，最近更像打了鸡血，每天提早完成工作就开溜，想给岳父岳母与小姨留个好印象啦，我和你说，他可勤谨恭敬了——喂喂小濑暴力禁止！”

而后夹在大呼小叫间的便是瓶瓶罐罐撞翻的噼里啪啦，不知又有谁偷买的奶茶倾覆在天价器材上。那畔正色道：说正事，我马上要下班了，要不要久违地共进晚餐？くまくん说他不去，かさくん说他不饿——作曲家皱起眉拿远手机，隐约听闻某位小朋友破门而入：什么，要与月永先生共进晚餐吗！待“濑名前辈是devil”染着哭腔的尾音落地，他在喧嚣的余烬里随口扯谎：“不了，鸣已经给我订过餐了……吧！”

“……那你打电话是为什么？”

“你夺走我在小琉可心里至高无上的地位，我不甘心。”

对方良久不语，片刻后迁移到更安静的某处：“如你所言，腿长在你自己身上，那就多回家看看啊？……今晚又吃盒饭吗？”略显沙哑的低音经由免提，在空荡的待客室回响，“明天周五，不如给她一个惊喜？她段考成绩出了，比上次又进步了不少哦。”

容我考虑一下，作曲家抱着膝，在喧哗的人世间将自己蜷成团——琉可日思夜想的“哥哥”当然是月永レオ，你责无旁贷，比起粉色情侣小碗这种细枝末节，还是多主动疼爱她吧？他轻声承应，比起这个，濑名还是离小琉可远一点！回想起通话初衷，堪比遭双重ntr的恼怒火上心头，开口却如一拳挥到棉花上：“濑名总是说教我……我说过，没有什么比你的身体更重要。”

——忙一阵闲一阵，近期宽松些罢了。毫无营养的安抚后，晚霞正式在天际烧起来了。而愈是接近，愈被一种类于近乡情怯的心绪席卷——对象为濑名泉，亦或有父母与妹妹。离家漂泊一人逍遥惯了，爱的修行向来凄惨，却也自尊心使然不肯接受濑名的提点。身体力行不失为好途径，他在翌日傍晚步行前往妹妹的学校，左等右等不见人影。班主任称月永琉可被一位自称哥哥的男性开车接走了。学校距家不远，往常濑名接她放学都是徒步。作曲家急火攻心要报警，奔向公共电话亭，条件反射拨下某串实则记得熟烂的号码——

“冷静，不要哭！”濑名泉深吸气，“让我捋一捋，你是说，你来接琉可，结果她提前被人接走了？”

“是！还是自称哥哥的野男人！唔啊明明我和她说好今天来接，怎么能随便抛弃身为骑士的哥哥上了野男人的车！等等，我怎么听到她喊哥哥的声音！是我念想的具象化吗！难道小琉可就在你旁边！”

——可不许她知道我哭了！知道妹妹在濑名身旁且毫发未损，作曲家豪放地抹泪。车流间被喇叭声3D立体环绕的濑名泉咬牙切齿转动方向盘调头：可以请尊敬的作曲家先生得闲查阅一下两部手机中的任意一部吗？

“我刚刚就想开机来着，但都没电了，不然我也不会用公用电话！”

……可真是理不直气也壮。抛下这句话并让他原地不动，五分钟后那辆SUV载着朝思暮想的妹妹驶回，濑名泉下车风度翩翩地为女孩子拉门，后者径直扑到哥哥怀中，双马尾醒目如知更鸟的尾羽——无论如何，濑名也不能未经允许就擅自把小琉可带走！他抚摸着与自己别无二致的橙色脑袋：哥哥也好想琉可，工作太忙只得麻烦濑名照顾你……是了是了，是我行事武断考虑不周，一整天联络不上，发了五六条消息让你去餐厅汇合——濑名泉拉开车门：先上车，不要在学校门口演这出反悔的离婚夫妻的戏码。妹妹仍是乖巧地挽着他，月永レオ见此不愿坐副驾了，陪妹妹在后座诉衷肠。

“可真是不通世俗啊。你是哥哥，是三十岁的成年人了！”

——比起通知我，当务之急是报警与查监控，明白吗？锋锐的眸子自后视镜将他逼得无处匿形，仿佛亲历濑名泉训斥实习生的场景，当着妹妹面被数落到毫无颜面可言，却又不好发作，只得缩着脖子讪讪地：抱歉呀，只是下意识觉得濑名很可靠……

“我听到了什么？”

“不，什么都没有。”月永レオ叹道，“我还要向小琉可的老师道歉，人际交往果真麻烦。”

——是指责学校安保不到位吗，也是人之常情……不用太担心，你本人就是股东之一吧。嘟囔着作结便专心开车，留给后座二人讲体己话的空间。也不怪老师放心交人，戴起眼镜的濑名泉尤为给人以正直好青年的错觉，更是每天接送妹妹，同父母都打好招呼，负责程度让亲生哥哥都自惭形秽。月永琉可拿出成绩单交由他过目，被夸奖的女孩子羞赧地仰面，亮晶晶的绿眸棱镜般折射出他的心之所向：那作为我进步了的回报，哥哥可以每天都回家吗？

作曲家一时犯了难。相较直言不讳“哥哥是早就独立的大人”，只得摸着妹妹的头别开视线，将往事按下不表：studio离家太远啦……通勤路上又耗时，经常逢上恼人的堵车。妹妹将信将疑地点头，心照不宣地不戳穿，转而滑动解锁给他展示某款新出的换装小游戏——不可以在车上玩手机！作曲家拉下脸，妹妹怯怯地把手机收回包里。

“れおくん不用这么严厉。她平时只有周末才能玩，注意时间就好。”驾驶座的濑名泉笑着解围。

“那可不行！在车上玩手机最伤眼。近视了就要戴上厚厚的酒瓶底，漂亮的大眼睛就黯然失色了！就像开车那位一样。”

妹妹当真抬眸端详后视镜中的濑名泉，后者隔空向她抛去一个wink——泉哥哥戴上眼镜也好看呀！——所以究竟谁才是哥哥！小琉可和他统一战线对付我吗！对着眨巴眼的小琉可，作曲家一时语塞，不知这副伶牙俐齿是得到谁的真传，却也承认这个例证毫无说服力，只得将牙齿咬得咯咯响，把“他原本就好看和眼镜无关”吞进肚里。

世事将他锻造为别扭的大人。自幼所受的教育迫使他诸事在自己身上寻求原因，时至今日练就一身自毁的本领。隔绝了爱与被爱便不会痛苦——相比不擅长去爱，更是畏惧名为“爱”的原罪。二十岁起始被上天收回“最喜欢你”的口头禅，自此秉承如此信条过活。

先前约定每周会面的日子，曾造访的餐厅的同一张餐台，唯有自身如坐针毡。端坐身畔的十岁女孩似乎又高了些，席间完全无需他照拂，举手投足颇有大人风范。他所见证妹妹的成长向来是飞跃式质变，而若她有朝一日得知哥哥因喜欢男人曾让父母被戳脊梁骨，在街坊邻里间抬不起头，暂不论是否还会期盼自己回家，她会同父母一样与自己断绝关系划清界限吗？如此的可能让他胆寒。每每立誓要多陪伴妹妹，想要触碰却又收回手，只得以成倍的物质补足愧疚。愈发感到自己身为哥哥的不称职，更无理由去指摘“爱”像吃饭喝水般平易的濑名。

——刚刚那家店先前我带你哥哥来过，饭后他不胜酒力在车里又唱又跳手舞足蹈大呼自己是“the king of the world”。驱车去影院，濑名泉揭短的嘴不曾消停一刻。尚有印象那杯“差点出人命”的红酒，不就是种了草莓嘛，倍感疲乏的作曲家翻了一路白眼。对方携妹妹在娃娃机前驻足时，急欲脱身的作曲家称要去买奶茶。回首望向一高一低的背影，可堪称是糟糕的三十年间唯独视若珍宝的，亦是他不知如何去爱、不敢付诸爱意、更甚是无资格去爱的两人。月永レオ狠心别过头直视前方——将他们联系起的自己更是彻头彻尾的外人。

待他二十分钟后重归，二人所在的娃娃机前已是水泄不通，他高举两大杯奶茶艰难挤入攒动的人群，同娃娃机前气定神闲的濑名泉打照面，顿时目瞪口呆：覆了一层玩偶的机器见了底，妹妹怀中各类玩偶摞得小山高。操纵杆左右平移，预判时机拍下旋钮，居然只提着短粗的尾巴便精巧命中，圆滚滚的兔子从下方滚落的那瞬，人群再度迸发欢呼与掌声。

——粉色耳朵通身白色，短粗的尾巴与四肢，安卧在玻璃箱里，月永レオ恍然想起曾经似乎也有这样一只不属于他的毛绒兔子，做工不算精致，任何年代都称不上什么名贵物什。年幼的作曲家趴在橱窗一侧露出星星眼，再落寞地目睹它被陌生男人的操纵杆夹起，送入他妻子怀抱的女孩手中——骗钱的伎俩罢了，男孩喜欢这些真没出息，被父亲厉声喝止强行牵走。外观可人的甜点、蛋糕、巧克力，亦被归为“女里女气”之流。父亲眼中与青春期一同莅临的“大逆不道”，反叛心实则在童年的分秒间酝酿，棍棒与耳光间违抗“顶天立地男子汉”的行为准则，大至进路小至发型父子争执不断大动干戈——

拼死冲破父亲与社会的藩篱后，月永レオ途经娃娃机从不久留，只偶有投去复杂一瞥。回归至现下，濑名泉得胜而归见好就收，小琉可接过奶茶，挑了最喜欢的两只塞进背包，又悄然递给濑名泉一只，余下分发给围观的同龄小朋友。孩子们为意外之喜雀跃不已，尽享童年应得的欢愉。被极富感染力的笑颜簇拥，只旁观便可同感共情，即便父亲威严的剪影不合时宜挡在前……而轮廓在喧嚣间被赋予了色彩、声音与温度，点滴具现涂抹出濑名的形象——取而代之的娃娃机魔王在摩肩接踵的人潮中向他而立，月永レオ知他不喜人多的场合，而今欢呼、热浪、镁光灯……却无一不似为他量身定制。

“呃……濑名有苦练娃娃机技术吗？”

“之前琉可和我说想抓娃娃，但抓不到——或许是天赋异禀？”

濑名接过奶茶，又称自己从不喝这些甜的，让れおくん闭上眼张开手。他听话地照做，有毛茸茸的物体在掌心瘙痒。倒数三、二、一，月永レオ鼓起勇气探开眼，五指裹不住粉色长耳。张开手指显现全貌，一瞬堪比三十年来的每个美梦成真。

——二十多年前的风靡至今仍在盛行吗？他已无暇去证伪。由此一遭，人头攒动如围观求婚，林林总总的目光纷然落在自己身上。众目睽睽下却见濑名含笑望来，所见所闻所感皆镀了层不甚分明的滤镜般。

“怎么这副快哭出来的神情，看来れおくん的视力也比我好不到哪里去。似乎是你从小就心心念念的，被其它玩偶埋在最下层，多亏琉可眼尖。你也见到了，为了夹到它，可真是大费周章……感谢れおくん买奶茶时能想到我，就当等价交换了。”

作曲家顿在原处。自己从未将兔子相关透露给妹妹，更遑论濑名泉。良久后想起道谢，对方轻飘飘地摆手，念着快开场了同他擦肩而过，体香、温度、白皮肤下泛青的血管，随之一并轻飘飘掠过视域。小琉可飞来挽住自己，尾随其后携裹在人流中缓步前行。濑名的肩膀棱角随步伐时隐时现，月永レオ却不担心与他走失，对方的爱愈多愈满向来毫无保留，更因他尚且随时日自然习得在芸芸众生中一眼辨出他的本领——

如同从梦境中走出的那般，濑名在检票处回身挥手，眼角眉梢蕴满笑意。

新上映的文艺片《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》，相比大热的动作片自然不算叫座。片子与座位皆是濑名选的，坚持不许对方接近妹妹的作曲家坐在正中央。顷刻落肚的奶茶频频作祟，中途起身去卫生间三次，每次返回剧情居然都能接上。索然无味的三小时内竖起耳朵听隔壁厅的刀光剑影，自开场后濑名不时摘下眼镜疑似抹泪，看来相当合他的意；而直至散场小琉可皆昏昏欲睡，这孩子从小睡眠质量就令人艳羡。拜托濑名端着她剩下一大半的奶茶，作曲家乘电梯到地下停车场，小指勾着兔子将酣眠的妹妹抱上后座。

“去我家——不用劳烦我重述地址了吧？”

——四十分钟到，濑名会意地关闭车载音响。月永琉可枕在哥哥膝上，橙色长发披散开，瀑布般柔顺地垂下。与自己如出一辙的瞳色，眼型却更圆，是遗传了母亲的杏眼，卷翘的睫毛则像极了父亲，完美继承双亲的优长，长大后定是位标志的美人。他擅自认定妹妹是降临在俗世的天使，将对光明人间的期许悉数寄予她。日渐年老的父母陪伴不起她漫长的岁月，便轮到哥哥责无旁贷为她挡风遮雨，隔绝自身曾沾染的尘世污秽。也知许久未曾留心过父母斑白的鬓发，不忍深入探究岁月留痕，每每情愿自己像濑名般视力不佳……

“唔，玉桂狗……”

妹妹落着口水串，月永レオ不由失笑。即便会对濑名“春心萌动”，她尚且是孩子，正于举世难寻的安宁一隅无忧且无扰。兔子玩偶安然坐于旁侧，时隔二十五年随他回家，与主人共享笃定而真实的，可堪承受的，足以安然置身的美梦，更被赐予永远不用急于醒来的权利。来日方长，多的是去补足爱的时机；滔天大错连同难以释怀的怨怼，尚且不乏自我宽恕的余地。他抚着小琉可的蝴蝶结发饰，眼尖瞅见驾驶座旁Knights拆了封的新专。柠檬味空气清新剂不见踪影，任他嗅出几分熟谙，是濑名惯用的衣物软化剂的味道吗？相熟的都市景色飞逝而去，三十年来却不曾匀出分秒留心，霓虹灯蛇状游弋，在视野尽头交错汇聚——

堪堪入眠的作曲家一头磕上车窗。龇牙咧嘴捂着脑袋，后视镜中的濑名自然是含笑的。嘲笑我出丑吗？他面红耳赤瞪向濑名泉，对方更是光明正大望过来，堪比拆封的专辑的昭然若揭。意味不明，牵扯不清，教人心生苦涩，而蓝眸中闪烁着诸多迷人的可能性，足够深沉广阔，容纳对美好人生的期许。不仅在红灯的须臾，更在长久时日中令他笃信前方会有更甚的、无穷尽的幸福。他们穿梭在似乎永无尽头的暗夜，却奔向温暖鲜亮的目的地；而这般的幸福与爱，皆是永无止息。

作为对濑名贡献销量的答谢，他间接购入对方从业以来的特辑——放松而已，很感谢他丰富我的题材，作曲家按下暂停，几句搪塞，聆听濑名节目时总不希望旁人在场——人家懂的，王さま，是想更多了解他吧。鸣上岚用小勺搅着咖啡，徐徐吹凉：“真怀念啊，先前也有过一位让人家如此倾心的对象，暂且停留在挚友的程度。”

——嗯哼？作曲家不甚关切。九月上旬连绵多雨，本就不多畏热，效力过足的冷气更是凝滞灵感。不知濑名现下如何，恍然记起最后一次拜访广电大楼，已要追溯至五个月前的春末。

“从十八楼——我来不及拉住他。”

没有然后，没有结果。饶是再不通世俗的作曲家也噤声，悄然抬眸，对方平静如水，低头抿一口咖啡，翩然奔赴工作——相互理解至关重要，不要走人家的老路。月永レオ不再多问，深究他人的事等于踏入他人的战场，唯余那句忠告在广电大楼前的玛莎拉蒂里余音绕梁——许是从鸣上岚按下不表的过往隔空感到威慑，虽被濑名半强迫地每天保持通信畅通，却远不足量。并非要同他做什么，也时而无话可说，只是不详的预感涌上来，一日不见便觉剜心般。

随机播放刻录的特辑，“不眠夜的舒芙蕾”在狭小车厢供他一人品鉴。时而与女嘉宾轻佻互动，小憩后又高谈阔论国际局势，间或穿插同月永レオ的营业，听来总觉羞耻，更因时日推移掺入几分傻气。与他愈发接近，愈是不像自己。广电大楼坐落在海滨，作曲家头抵车窗将初秋海岸独揽，首屈一指的海天相接处翻滚的云翳，饮饱了海水的紧实海绵堆叠成由他双眸绘制的庞大而诡谲的名画，海水静默地将其托起，却可堪当下一时的承载。

终归美中不足——源自其间的降雨，未免携着海洋的咸腥。月永レオ心中升起别样的端倪：若能与濑名共赴其间，将是多么好的景致。跳跃式的念想转瞬即逝，而自第一粒叩击前挡风玻璃的乐音为始，再愕然候着云彩朝他重压而下，便是秘而不宣的骤雨的最初预兆。山脚处容纳着濑名的居所，步行通勤经由开阔的人行道，周身甚而寻不到一棵树，更遑论遮风避雨的建筑——见面的计划泡汤，不待他感到没来由的放松，洪流将豪车冲离广电大楼，汪洋里一叶扁舟向海岸线打着转平移，积雨云的造势却毫不止息。月永レオ当即发动车辆预备驶离海岸，而濑名恰自雨幕的尽头极富戏剧性地冲进视域，密不透风的围罩里艰难喘息、仓皇奔逃，一叠文件袋堪堪护进西装外套。

雨刷器簌簌作响，挡风玻璃后天地间唯独安谧的一隅，作曲家手握方向盘，不知该摆出何种表情。突然开启的双闪招致濑名一瞥，而后对方头也不回冲进大楼，顿感自己像极降智偶像剧里雨中豪车等恋人下班的总裁，若要做足全套，怕不是要弃车随他冲进雨中并大呼“我愿用所有来生换你今生一次回眸”才显诚恳……？

他颓然地确信濑名有察觉到自己，并因头一遭狼狈的失态深感没脸见人，便刻意在洪流中下一场赌注。他总会出来的，自己便能等，月永レオ人生中头一次以霸总心态认定这场无言拉锯的胜者终将是自己。似是捱过几世纪，对方服了软，草草拧干衣衫，撑了柄黑伞重归雨幕，当真奔他而来。

“れおくん真不怕被冲进海里啊。”

伞丢进后备箱，月永レオ认出是朔间凛月的所有物。湿漉漉的濑名携巨量水汽袭上副驾，灰发成丝成缕贴在面上，抖着手默然接过纸巾盒，不时背过身咳几声，嘶哑着嗓音道谢。濑名泉其人美得出奇，瓢泼大雨又将他与生俱来的侵略性洗刷殆尽。而即便沦为被弃置雨中的奶猫，却也时刻扬着高傲的头颅一巴掌拍走意欲领养他的人，仿佛简陋的橙子纸箱便是他命定的归所。

湿发濑名泉并不鲜见，月永レオ亲历多次，时而更是始作俑者。事后被濑名抱去浴室清理身体，尚有余力的月永レオ手持淋浴喷头，趁其不备对着那张价值上亿的脸便一通乱喷。代价是作曲家被整个抱起放在洗手台，双腿被分到不能再开；濑名胡乱抹去脸上的水，将刘海向后撩一把，夺过淋浴喷头，咬牙切齿发誓让他三天内下不了床。堪堪抬头的前端亦或被捣弄得红肿的穴口，皆被温热的水流冲刷撩拨，作曲家揉弄被冷落的乳尖，绷紧足尖泄出低吟，身心为之大敞，静待一手谋划并亲身参演的好戏开张。复而斗志昂扬的濑名把喷头随意一丢，从水幕里穿身而入，将他双腿扛在腰际——听好了，作为れおくん胡作非为的惩罚，这次要一滴不剩地灌进去，不准浪费，好好地给我喝干净。而若是有意从穴里漏出一滴，又会迎来怎样食髓知味到近乎疯狂的反扑？他舔着嘴唇满意地喘，抬腰去逢迎濑名骤雨般的冲击，有意使神经最密集的那处去亲吻对方的巨大，迷失于对方少有的狂乱神情，不愧是发际线很低的美男，露额头也——

水汽间氤氲的沁凉醉人的，亦有不难分辨的烟草气，现下也不曾例外。罢了，即便曾依偎在被窝用小号叹服创作者的想象力，对方却想必不是同人里被他霸道总裁月永レオ包养的，唯他是从的电台一枝花，更不会极端理想化将自己每句发言都置于心上。对方低头系安全带：“明天头版头条有了：《知名作曲家月永レオ葬身汪洋，人车毁迹》。”一句将尚在酝酿的旖旎毁个干净。就这么诅咒冒生命危险救你于水火的恩人吗？月永レオ不耐烦地拍打方向盘：说吧，去哪？

“市里的分台，有工作上的要事。”

“就这样去？”他上下打量通身透湿的濑名泉，“零和凛月这么苛待他们的台柱子吗！”

“生活所迫，不如你发工资再给我升职？”

“濑名当真要加盟Knights的话我倒是可以考虑——手机被淋了？”

“开是能开机……”对方略显迟钝地嘟囔，蹙着眉输入导航，却不见往日的半分伶俐，笨手笨脚折腾许久。

“你抽烟了。”

“最近好几个策划相当费脑，而且你也并不想见我。”

我没——的确以工作为由屡次拒绝会面，半晌：“行，你抽，你迟早抽出毛病来。”

“我现在很累。你何必每次都给我脸色，我是你仇家吗？”

而后便是诡异的沉寂。不说了，听听音乐，为缓解气氛，对方直接上手按下播放键——正逢列表循环里的濑名在游刃有余地，可堪称爽朗地放声大笑。濑名本人指尖僵在空中，场面一度尴尬无比。

十几秒后，“……这是我刚入职时的？”

“或许吧。”

“关掉吧，吵死了。”

——你那么自恋，居然不爱听自己的声音吗？从市郊驱车前往市中心，二人全程零交流。不信任导航的月永レオ没有开进地下道，转而手动择了条更安全的远路。神通广大的作曲家暂且不知的是，明日头版头条便是五辆车淹在地下道导致八人死亡的惨剧，庆幸的同时倍感唏嘘。待他再度载上办完公事的濑名泉滞塞在高架桥，副驾座上的人仍不发一言。逐而察觉异样：他探查另一侧路况时濑名呼吸逐为粗重。定睛去瞧，面色惨白；伸手去摸，额头滚烫。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原本预定的这章大纲没多少，写完一看激情两万字。于是拆成两章了，下一章一周后发  
> 2\. 没有绝症没有车祸没有韩剧展开，濑名泉当然不会死，也更没有得新冠  
> 3\. 《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》在我其他pa的故事里也有出现过  
> 4\. 还算喜欢的话，请回到lof给我红心蓝手与评论ww评论非常重要，是我更新的动力


End file.
